RyuseiRanger12
is the 12th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 61th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary After defeating Fukisokusha monster, Scarve makes his appearance and sends the RyuseiRangers into the Hill of Despair. They were separated and Shijima-sensei learnt about Tsubaki's RyuseiRanger identity. In the middle of the fight, the new RyuseiOh Card didn't respond to the SeiChanReflect until Telemachus told them to sent their power of future to Odysseus so they could receive the Persei Blade in order to combine into RyuseiOh. This proves to be difficult as Grind tries his best to prevent the gladiators from receiving them. Will they be able to defeat him? Synopsis Deciding to give Grind one final chance, Scarve transports everyone to an alternate dimension, sending Fukisokushas after the RyuseiRangers and Shijima-sensei, while Grind, unleashing his dark power, fights against Tsubaki. The RyuseiRangers attempt to use the RyuseiOh Card, but find they don't work with Tsubaki's SeiChanReflect. Meanwhile, King Odysseus informs Shijima, Telemachus, Eurycleia and the Top Designers about the new weapon, the Percei Blade, to which Shijima decides to help out. The boys defeat their opponents and join Tsubaki, but still struggle against Grind, who enlarge himself into a more creepiest bat form. Even after Shijima relays Odysseus's message to focus on their futures, the RyuseiRangers are unable to combine power of their futures past Grind. Just as Tsubaki is about to lose all dream, Shijima steps in to help her and encourage the boys to keep protecting Tsubaki's and everyone's dreams and call forth the Percei Blade, which they use with the RyuseiOh to combine six robots together into RyuseiOh and defeat Grind once and for all. It's then they realize they have been brought back to Nagareboshi Academy. Tsubaki apologizes for this trouble, and Shijima-sensei apologizes for not noticing anything to begin with, saying that as friends he should be there for her. The boys return back into their normal forms and together with Telemachus, Eurycleia, Shijima gives them the Künstler Card to keep their identities safety before they make their way back home. Meanwhile, Blackgate and Thrash mourning over their leader's slain while Scarve observes a single bat wing that has falling down to him. He angrily crushes it within his hand. Major Events *Scarve sends the RyuseiRangers to a battlefield he created for Grind to defeat them. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Hiryu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku **Diamond Spiral Upper **Mosaic Mirror Shredder **Ryusei Mitsuboshi Geki *The RyuseiRangers receive the Percei Blade robot. *The RyuseiRangers combines seven robots into RyuseiOh for the first time and perform the finishing attack: Perseus Star Slash. *Grind is killed, but it is later revealed that he survived the attack and assumed his bat form. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki Villains *Grind *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Hanumachine, Hyleg Ourobockle, and Pegasolta Eclair *Blackgate *Thrash *Maester Scarve Secondary Characters *Yusaku Shijima *King Odysseus *Ikki Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': None. **'Disguise Coord used': None. *RyuseiOh's theme song, Dairoku Gattai RyuseiOh!!!, was played during the episode. *Most fans of the season thought Grind was defeated for good in this episode, until seeing his return much later in the series. *Yoshiki Ginga is added to the middle of the opening. *This is the first time that Grind has able to summons three Fukisokusha monsters at once. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime